heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Minstrel
Minstrel is one of the expert job classes available to the players of Heroica RPG once they reach level 30 and fulfill a special requirement. Getting access to this job class requires a great reputation among the Hinckwells. These crafty singers tamper the flow of the battle with their songs. *'Additional Health:' +11 *'Additional Ether:' +4 (+1 per level for classes without base ether) *'Weapons:' Minstrels wield various resonating instruments in battle. They can also use scrolls. *'Job Traits:' Diplomacy (see Knight), Flee (see Rogue), Battle Songs – Instead of fighting, the minstrel can sing enchanted songs that boost the party’s performance (see List of Battle Songs). *'Battle Style:' Musical – Minstrels fight with the power of music. #SHIELD: Sound of Music – The minstrel gets inspired by the moment and plays a tune that damages all enemies with strength equal to their weapon power added to their level, while also singing a random Battle Song for the remainder of the round without depleting ether (see List of Battle Songs). #CACOPHONY: The minstrel plays an improvised tune that damages all enemies with strength equal to their weapon power added to their level with a 50% chance of stunning them for the next round. (e.g. WP 15 + Level 30 = 45 damage + ½ chance of stunned-effect to all enemies) #DISCHORD: The minstrel plays a wrong note, damaging the target with strength equal to their weapon power added to their level with a 50% chance to stun it for the next round. (e.g. WP 15 + Level 30 = 45 damage + ½ chance of stunned-effect) #CHEER UP: The minstrel raises spirits, removing all negative effects from themself and regaining 5 ether. #DAMAGE: The minstrel is struck by the opponent’s attack. #SPECIAL DAMAGE: The minstrel is struck by the opponent’s special skill. List of Battle Songs Instead of fighting, a minstrel can choose one song to sing for a varying cost of ether. The Minstrel must be listed in the order of action, and is susceptible to Free Hits and area-of-effect damage. Each song lasts at most until the end of the round, or if the Minstrel is hastened, until their second turn. Sealed-effect prevents singing. All minstrels start out with the following nine songs in their repertoire: *'Love Serenade' – Restores 10 health to the rest of the party instantly. Costs 1 ether per healed ally. *'Esoteric Melody' – Restores 5 ether to the rest of the party instantly. Costs 1 ether per healed ally. *'Hard Rock Anthem' – Gives 5 SP to the rest of the party for the remainder of the round. Costs 1 ether per ally. *'Ballad of Bravery' – Doubles the attack power of the rest of the party for the remainder of the round. Stacks with the encouraged-effect and negates the weakened-effect. Costs 2 ether per ally. *'Rapid March' – Allows two turns per round for the rest of the party for the remainder of the round. Stacks with the hastened-effect and negates the slowed-effect. Costs 2 ether per ally. *'Lucky Chant' – Improves the battle results of the rest of the party for the remainder of the round (the die is rolled twice per turn, and the better result is used). Stacks with the lucky-effect (the die is rolled three times) and negates the jinxed-effect. Costs 2 ether per ally. *'Tango de Resistencia' – Gives immunity to magic to the rest of the party for the remainder of the round. Costs 2 ether per ally. *'Angelic Aria' – Causes light-elemental damage equal to the minstrel’s level to all enemies instantly. Costs 2 ether per damaged enemy. *'Dirge of the Phoenix' – Revives all knocked out allies with 1 health for the remainder of the round. Costs 5 ether per revival. Minstrels can learn the notes to new songs during their travels, including: *'Bolero of Fire' (Causes fire-elemental damage equal to the minstrel's level to all enemies instantly. Costs 2 ether per damaged enemy.) *'Demonic Ditty' (Causes darkness-elemental damage equal to the minstrel’s level to all enemies instantly. Costs 2 ether per damaged enemy.) *'Hundred Hero Hymn' (Doubles the current and maximum health for the rest of the party for the remainder of the round. Stacks with the inspired-effect. Costs 2 ether per ally.) *'Minuet of the Forest' (Causes wood-elemental damage equal to the minstrel's level to all enemies instantly. Costs 2 ether per damaged enemy.) *'Murder on the Dancefloor' (Has 1/6 chance of instantly knocking out each opponent (unless immune to sudden death) when sung. Costs 5 ether per non-immune enemy.) *'Serenade of Water' (Causes water-elemental damage equal to the minstrel's level to all enemies instantly. Costs 2 ether per damaged enemy.) *'Serene Etude' (Removes negative effects from the rest of the party instantly. Costs 1 ether per negative effect removed.) *'True Love Serenade' (Restores 50 health to the rest of the party instantly. Costs 2 ether per healed ally.) *'Waltz of the Tundra' (Causes ice-elemental damage equal to the minstrel's level to all enemies instantly. Costs 2 ether per damaged enemy.) Category:Job Classes